Wireless communication devices communicate with wireless communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like. Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to wireless communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas, such as sectors, of the wireless access nodes. In some geographic areas, coverage areas overlap.
With the advances in mobile technology, wireless communication devices continue to advance in available services. Data services such as media streaming, Internet browsing, or gaming require more bandwidth than services, such as text messaging and voice calls. Quality of Service (QoS) may be affected by Radio Frequency (RF) parameters, such as signal strength, latency, signal to noise ratio, and RF noise. RF parameters may vary over the coverage area.
Overview
A wireless communication network estimates User Equipment (UE) Quality of Service (QoS). The wireless communication network processes a signal strength metric measured by the UE to select an RF coverage module. The wireless communication network process the selected RF coverage module to determine an RF coverage score. The RF coverage score represents the amount of overlapping RF coverage. The wireless communication network processes the RF coverage score to select an application module. The wireless communication network processes the application module to identify a service module. The wireless communication network processes the service module based on RF parameters measured by the UE to estimate a QoS for the UE. The wireless communication network transfers the estimated QoS to the UE.